


Roman Balnea (羅馬小浴場)

by xy700145



Series: Feathers [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 克羅里/阿茲拉斐爾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 換羽期的天使與惡魔泡澡





	Roman Balnea (羅馬小浴場)

所有的天使，或者該說所有的天使與惡魔，統稱為所有的有翼類超自然靈體都被迫察覺氣候即將轉暖，因為他們又開始換羽毛了，厚實的冬羽將和他們說再見，迎來輕薄的夏羽，昭示著整個地球即將進入暖期。  
而最近羅馬城的情勢仿佛是未來天候的預告，白熱化的戰爭讓這個擁有輝煌歷史的城市人心惶惶，兵臨城下的匈奴軍隊使羅馬人連對平時熱衷的泡澡都興致缺缺，如果這次又被攻破城門，大半個羅馬帝國將會走向毀滅。

在一個偏遠的浴場中，托嚴峻的事態之福，阿茲拉斐爾難得能獨佔整個浴池，他脫掉繁複笨重的托加與丘尼卡[註一]，在熱水的環繞中發出舒暢的嘆息。  
「還是會癢。」下水之前用毛巾刷過背的阿茲拉斐爾趴在池邊咕噥，展開正在換羽的白色雙翼，處於換羽期的翅根總有種不狠狠撓幾下就無法解脫的痕癢。  
理論上來說這種事不應該發生，超自然靈體不需要清潔，羽毛亦是自然汰換，這種癢意更多地是出自於心靈。  
至於其他的天使們，他們不會承認自己有這種需求，可是他們會找到願意與自己互相抓背並保持緘默的夥伴，可憐的阿茲拉斐爾沒有這樣的天使同伴。  
自己的不合群有時會讓他氣餒，但阿茲拉斐爾就是無法如同其他天使那樣永遠懷抱相同的價值觀、永遠保持整潔一致，以及永遠那麼不近人情。  
阿茲拉斐爾不諱言他曾經也是這樣的天使之一，那是他試圖融入群眾而做的偽裝，然而做為天使的歲月太漫長了，他沒辦法一直假裝下去。  
「怎麼可能。」阿茲拉斐爾無法擺脫心理上的癢意，他可以用微不足道的奇蹟幫助自己，不過仍會像是隔著一層薄膜般不得勁。  
在他洩憤似地甩著翅膀以致於凡人看不見的羽毛紛紛落在池底的時候，身旁傳來另一個聲音。  
「又見面了，阿茲拉斐爾。」短捲髮的惡魔克羅里不知何時出現在浴池中，自若地朝天使打招呼。  
「克……羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾為防自己喊成舊名而猶豫了一下，他瞧見惡魔背後與他顏色相反但同樣掉著羽毛的翅膀略帶訝異地說：「你們也換羽？」  
「是啊，墮落了也不能免除的麻煩。」克羅里抱怨道，將其中一邊的翅膀伸展開。  
其實他對自己的墮落有些不忿，他不過是交了幾個特立獨行的朋友，產生了一點應該不算嚴重的質疑，對於偉大計畫或者……不可言說的上帝。  
遭受同樣煩惱的天使與惡魔交換了一個心有戚戚焉的眼神，同時因如影隨形的痕癢嘆氣。  
「實在太煩人了。」阿茲拉斐爾欲言又止，最後按捺不住地說，「還不至於受不了，就是很不自在。」  
「這算什麼，另一個考驗嗎？」克羅里誇大其辭地說，若說阿茲拉斐爾是個不合群的天使，克羅里就是一個與地獄格格不入的惡魔。  
他不喜歡地獄的髒亂，也不喜歡地獄的昏暗，更不喜歡地獄的擁擠，與之相比克羅里更喜歡待在人間。  
「或、或許是？」阿茲拉斐爾遲疑地說，「這肯定有什麼意義。」  
「或者祂就是想看我們遭罪。」克羅里扯了扯嘴角。  
「你不能這樣說上帝。」阿茲拉斐爾責怪道，不滿地注視惡魔，克羅里翻了個白眼未再提此事。  
他們靜靜地泡了會澡，接著克羅里開始時不時往天使拋去眼神，幾次之後阿茲拉斐爾注意到了，他迷茫地回望。  
「我們都需要有人幫忙抓癢，是吧？」乾脆直言的克羅里在提到『癢』的時候發出嘶聲，「這樣我們可以互相幫忙……」  
「我不能幫助一個惡魔。」阿茲拉斐爾慌亂地截斷他的話，義正詞嚴地說。  
「不，你是讓惡魔感受上帝的光輝。」克羅里說完之後暗地吐舌，撒旦在下，這是一個惡魔的謊言。  
「這麼做可以感化惡魔？」阿茲拉斐爾沉思片刻覺得不無道理，欣喜地對克羅里說，「那你過來吧，我先幫你。」  
克羅里從善如流地靠過去，把背後面向天使，當天使的手精準地在他的翅膀根部刮搔時，那瞬間他真有種靈魂昇華的錯覺，心中的煩躁都被天使的手撫平。  
「你聽說過有一則寓言說蠻族不可入侵永恆之城。」阿茲拉斐爾觀察面前的黑色翅膀時順口說，他抓搔根部並順手撫順外圍的羽毛，心想觸感與他自己的翅膀倒是無甚差別，不過這不難理解，惡魔曾經也是天使。  
前面所言是阿茲拉斐爾此行的任務，上頭要來他阻止阿提拉的軍隊攻佔羅馬城，讓天使錯愕的是他讓教皇親眼見證神蹟，教皇卻嚷嚷著預言成真。  
「那是我的惡作劇。」克羅里對他微笑，「上回有個傢伙攻進了羅馬城之後暴斃，我就順便開了個玩笑。」  
「噢。」阿茲拉斐爾感到失望，他早該知道不會有出自天堂卻不為他所知的預言，看來依靠預言不可行。  
「好了，你轉過來。」克羅里若無其事地說，彷彿他沒在期待撫摸天使的翅膀，他跟天使共同轉向另一方向，他的手撫上阿茲拉斐爾的後背。  
「所以你沒殺了上次那個人？」阿茲拉斐爾反覆確認，在惡魔的雙手刮到癢處時發出舒服的咕噥聲。  
惡魔漫不經心地點頭，在想到天使看不見背後的他時補了一聲：「不是我。」為難的天使不得已地考慮著自己取了阿提拉性命或在匈奴軍隊中降下天災。  
人類一直以來就是這樣你打過去我打過來征戰不休，納悶的阿茲拉斐爾不懂為何這回非要確保羅馬城不失，然而上頭沒打算對他多做解釋。  
「太好了，謝謝。」阿茲拉斐爾讚嘆，那股縈繞不去的癢意終於散去，惡魔對他的感謝撇嘴，惡魔不需要被感謝。  
「這回又是來感化幾個聖人？」克羅里轉回與天使並排坐在浴池中愜意地說。  
「差不多。」不擅說謊的阿茲拉斐爾的眼神飄移，乾笑地問惡魔：「你也是來誘惑幾個靈魂的嗎？」  
「你真不會說謊，天使。」克羅里的蛇瞳凝視他，沉靜的語調中似乎有天使還不明白的情感。  
「唉，別問了。」阿茲拉斐爾抬手撥水，目光跟著水珠往前看，凝視泛起漣漪的水面。  
「那我就不祝你進展順利了。」克羅里離開了浴池，打了個響指立即衣著齊備，不同於天使穿的托加，他喜歡外罩更輕便的拉賽魯納[註二]。  
「我也是。」阿茲拉斐爾沒對他說下回見，他們可是敵對的勢力，哪能像朋友那般相約下次相見。  
當惡魔見不著蹤影之後，阿茲拉斐爾從浴池中出來，揮手將克羅里散落的黑羽毛收進一個布袋中，並裝做沒發現那些被惡魔夾帶走的白羽毛。

那場戰役最後以阿提拉退兵不進攻羅馬城作結，他似乎篤信預言，在教皇及當時羅馬帝國身分顯赫之人所組成的議和使節團的磋商中接受議和條約退兵。  
很難說阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里在其中作了何事，唯一可知的是天使促成了議和使節團，而惡魔讓匈奴軍隊中的許多士兵染上疾病。  
這位在後世被稱為「上帝之鞭」[註三]的阿提拉一生都沒進佔過羅馬城，最後死於新婚之夜。

完

註一：托加是橢圓形的龐大外袍，長至六公尺，寬約兩公尺；丘尼卡是當時的通用內穿服。  
註二：拉賽魯納是從北歐流傳過來的防寒外袍，通常由羊毛織物做成，因為方便又禦寒而迅速流行。  
註三：阿提拉在後世被稱為上帝之鞭，克羅里認為一個被當時的歐洲輝煌政權認為野蠻又殘暴的領導者得到這個稱號十分諷刺。


End file.
